Emergency Contact
by neveragain77
Summary: At 12:45 that night the ringing of a cell phone echoed in Mark Sloan’s ears. Five miles away another ring woke a sleeping Derek Shepherd.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Emergency Contact Number

Rating: T for language

Notes: So I began writing this like forever ago and because I have such a hard time updating any story, this one has already been completed. Yay me, haha. So I now have every right to say that until I get a minimum of four reviews I will not post the next chapter, this one is short and just an introduction they will get longer I promise. Oh by the way this is kind of an AU but not…. ahh just read. Well enjoy and review please.

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.

* * *

_Pain you just have to ride it out, hope it goes away on it's own, hope the wound that caused it heals. There are no solutions, no easy answers, you just breathe deep and wait for it to subside. Most of the time pain can be managed, but sometime pain gets you where you least expect it, hits way below the belt and doesn't let up. Pain, you just have to fight through it, because the truth is you can't outrun it and life always makes more._

The rule was made way back in 1993 after an intern, Sarah Michaels, slipped and fell down the stairs at her home. As a result she slipped into a coma but since she had no emergency contact number and she had no listed family members she died alone. So Chief Cook had instilled a rule stating the every employee from then on out had to have an emergency contact number placed in their file, and it needed to be update accordingly. When Meredith Grey had first become an intern she had put down the first number she could think of, Chief Webber. Then she had met _him._

It wasn't supposed to last, just a random hook-up after a particularly terrible day. He was there, and she was there and there was tequila and it was hot, and angry, and pretty damn amazing. But after waking up and realizing what she had done she promised herself it would never happen again.

Then the unthinkable happened. Thatcher Grey was diagnosed with liver cancer. His excessive drinking over the death of Susan was killing him, emotionally and physically. Lexie was, of course, a complete mess and even with the support of Alex, to everybody's surprise, the brunt of her pain was pushed onto Meredith's shoulders. So when she finally broke down at the thought of losing the last living parent she had, she collapsed in a storage closet, the fact that _he_ was the one to find her, comfort her, and drive her home with the promise of keeping the incidents between them, resulted in her inviting him in.

It was suppose to be sympathy sex, that's what she had expected, but he refused instead allowing her to cry her self to sleep. The next morning, with Izzie staying at George's new apartment and Alex no doubt with Lexie, she awoke to the smell of breakfast, fresh coffee, and a note saying to call him if she needed anything.

Two weeks later they went on their first date. It was different then anything she had ever done. In a total clichéd, old time movie way he took her to a carnival. It shouldn't have affected her, it was just a carnival, if it wasn't for the fact that not three days earlier during one of their impromptu storage closet talks she had revealed that as a child she never went to one.

A week after that Thatcher died. Again Lexie was completely distraught and once again Meredith was the one to carry that load, but there was a major difference this time. He was there for every closet crying session and every midnight call that ended with her sobbing and him driving to her house, though surprisingly they didn't make their relationship physical awhile after Thatcher's death. They spent the other nights, as he liked to put it, just being near each other.

Life was going great, but considering who they were they probably should have sensed the tragedy that was about to touch the perfection that had enveloped their lives. It was a Friday night; Meredith had completed the maximum 80-hour work week and consequently had the next day off. He also had the next day off and they were planning on sleeping late and basically just spending more time getting to know each other. Unfortunately he had to work later than her so they wouldn't be driving home together. She was tired but was well aware of her surroundings. Approaching an intersection she made sure the light was actually green and then proceeded to cruise through. She really was being careful, as witnesses would later explain, and then fate decided it was time to intervene. A car with a distracted teenager sped from the opposite direction hitting Meredith's car with enough force to shatter the two windows closest to her. Jess, the teenage boy, would later report that after he hit her car the sound of screaming echoed in his ears, witnesses would then report that Jess was the one screaming.

At 12:45 that night the ringing of a cell phone echoed in Mark Sloane's ears. Five miles away another ring woke a sleeping Derek Shepherd.

"Hello?"

* * *

_So if anybody can guess who is Meredith's emergency contact I will update sooner. Haha it feels good to be able to take chapters hostage__, without feeling guilty because I don't even have them finished_


	2. Breath of Fresh Air

_Notes: Hello again told you the next chapter was already completed.__ Hahaha, I wasn't actually planning to post a new chapter this soon but the amazing__, overwhelming response__ I've gotten__ since yesterday__ changed my mind. __Just thought I'd let you know that even though I ended this chapter with this particular pairing it is by NO means official for the rest of the story so each of you Mer/Der and Mer/Mark shippers will be getting a slightly healthy, cause we all know they are anything but psychologically healthy, dose of each. Anyways enjoy and review.__ All mistakes are still mine (: Oh and sorry for uploading and reuploading like a bajillion times ahah._

* * *

_I think that for the most part love is about choices, it__'__s about making your own happy ending, and that sometimes despite your best choices, that despite your best intentions… fate wins_ _anyway._

Meredith Grey was damaged. It was a fact, like air is a necessity or clowns really are terrifying, according to Mark anyway. She had mommy issues and daddy issues and basically closed herself off with a simple 'I'm fine'. Even after the Alzheimer's and the hiccups and the drowning and the wife it was always an 'I'm fine'. It would have probably been the same with every other emotional distress she would go through, but he suddenly entered the picture.

She remembered the night she realized that her world had suddenly… shifted. It was the night after the funeral and Meredith was exhausted, but for some reason she couldn't fall asleep and had settled for staring at the ceiling. An incessant thought kept playing through her mind over and over again. 'I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine'. She had said the simple phrase an uncountable number of times since last week, after the call from the hospital. That's when she made the call. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" his voice was tired, but alert at the same time. Like he had been expecting this call.

"I'm not fine."

"I know. I'll be right over."

Within ten minutes he was lying next to her, mirroring the position she was in. It took all of about 20 seconds for her to break down and when she did there were no words spoken, none needed to be. He continued to hold her and comfort her until she drifted of to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Every emergency call was handled the same way, with a voice somewhere between sympathy and authority. Every intern has made one, and after while you begin to forget that with that call you are changing someone's life. Most are unexpected, you're putting a pot roast in the oven for dinner or you're your getting ready to leave the office for your daughters dance recital, and all of a sudden you're being told that someone you care for may die in a blink of an eye. The air rushes out of your lungs and your first thought is denial. _Maybe it's not them, there has to be a mistake. _And then of course when you realize that there is no mistake that you could possibly lose someone your body goes into panic mode and you're throwing as much crap as you can in the car so you can just be near them. It's scary as hell, one of the worst situations you can imagine anybody being in. As surgeons, being on the other side of the tragedy is unfamiliar. Of course you've given bad news, and you've made the calls but getting bad news or answering a call is traumatic enough, add to the fact that your receiving it from your colleagues, your friends, is down right cruel.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hello?" the voice was slightly out of breath, obviously from having to run to answer it.

Nurse Debbie's voice automatically filled the speaker, and a shiver went down his spine.

"Hi, Dr. Sloane, Meredith Grey was brought into the emergency room about a half an hour ago after being involved in a traffic accident and her file lists you as her only emergency contact." Her voice, he noticed, was slightly more sympathetic then it should have been when making such a call.

He had just gotten out of the shower but in the span it took for her to finish her sentence he was already dressed and headed out the door.

"What's her condition?" she paused for a second, it wasn't protocol to answer questions such as these, but he was a doctor at the hospital and she could tell by his voice he was in no mood to be bothered with protocol.

"She hit her head on the steering wheel during the impact and Dr. Shepherd is doing a consult on her as we speak, Dr. Torres was called in to look over her ankle and wrist. As of right now she's unconscious but we're hoping for the best

"I'm on my way." A click alerted Nurse Debbie that he had already hung up.

He was completely and utterly speechless. One because, well he had never been anyone's emergency contact, but mostly because the women he had said the first 'I love you' since Addison, was currently sitting in a hospital bed. He doesn't remember the last time he drove so fast- anywhere.

He didn't plan on falling for Meredith Grey after their one-night stand. But she was addicting, all fire and passion not afraid to tell it like it was or to call him on his crap, very similar to Addison, but she had a quality that Addison didn't. When she thought no one was watching she managed to let her guard down, and when she did it made her look… fragile.

When he first opened the storage closet, he'd regretted it. He wasn't known for being a knight and shining whatever or chivalrous but something drew him to her and next thing he knew she was practically in his lap, her head buried in his chest. He doesn't remember how long they sat there with her crying and him rocking back and forth but when she finally did stop crying he said the only thing that came to mind. 'Can I drive you home' and he had. It was obvious that despite what happened at the hospital she only expected sympathy sex when she invited him in, and that offended him a bit, so he decided to prove her wrong, and he had.

On their first date when they went to the carnival she did let the walls down slightly, even though he was watching and it made him feel special. She was carefree and it definitely proved what he had heard. That when she smiled, even though she didn't do it a lot, it lit up the room and her laugh was just as intoxicating.

And then Thatcher died and even after all that they had gone through his initial reaction was to run. To leave her before he could hurt her and he almost had.

They hadn't talked much after his death; actually they hadn't talked at all except for him to say sorry about her dad. The night she called him he had actually just gotten out of the shower and was in the process packing, he was going to leave just like that without a word. Mark figured that it would be best, Derek could be there, Derek would know how to act and not screw up. Dirty-man-whore Sloane did not; at least he thought he didn't. Then she had let him in, much farther than Derek had ever gotten, with a simple sentence. All of a suddenly he was on his way to her house, his suitcase left on his bed half packed. Their relationship took off from there, and he was pretty confident that she was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. That though scared the crap out of him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meredith Grey looked absolutely stunning, at least in Derek's eyes, in her hospital gown with her hair sprawled around her face. He missed her that was for sure. Never in his life did he imagine he could love someone like he loved her, but he had let her slide right through his fingers. He needed Mer she was his breath of fresh air and he was determined to win her back. He scanned over her chart for the hundredth time. She had just been brought back from extensive testing and he needed to go get the results, considering he didn't trust anybody else with something of such importance. He walked around the corner, and down the hallway towards the nurse's station. It really only took that long for him to remember he forgot her chart and changed directions. He turned the corner just in time to see Mark enter Meredith's room. This confused him, a nurse had already taken care of the stitches Meredith needed and Derek couldn't remember him being on-call that night. Deciding to follow him, Derek stood in the doorway about to question him, but Mark didn't see him, instead walked across the room and place a gentle kiss on Meredith's forehead.

"Hey, babe, how are you?" her eyes remained shut.

A small noise behind Mark caused him to turn around, and then Derek's fist connected with his jaw.

_

* * *

__Haha I couldn't resist punching Mark. Well review and you'll get the next chapter which should be very interesting.__ Well anybody a little disappointed by the way this ends read the note at the top and you should be slightly more ecstatic. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Notes: __I'M NOT DEAD. __Okay so__ I was almost dead, __I was admitted to the hospital with a kidney infection and __an__ appendix about to burst so__ I didn't__ really have time to upload a new chapter__ haha__ but here's the next chapter__, but__ some of you were a little confused about the last couple of chapters but that's how it was meant to be__, anyway when I started writing this chapter awhile back it came out sort of weird with a Mer/Der pre- ominous break-up__ flashback and a good amount of cha__pters after that ended with them. It ends with the fateful fights that broke them up but never fear they will be mentioned just not in detail.__ Consequently this chapter is mostly flashbacks about the previous Mer/Der relationship and__ there's also a small __Mer/Mark relationship__ flashback__, they will also be featured in coming chapters__. Review__ I expect no less th__an ten until I update again. _

* * *

_At some point, you have to make a decision. Boundaries don't keep other people out. They fence you in. Life is messy. That's how we're made. So, you can waste your lives drawing lines. Or you can live your life crossing them. _

He needed at least four stitches; he knew this as soon as the fist connected with his cheek. Not a word was spoken as he slowly pushed himself to his feet and walked out.

Because of this, Meredith's eyes fluttered open to meet strikingly blue ones. Derek was sitting in the corner of the room, half hidden by shadows. His face was impassive, his eyes flickering back and forth every few seconds as if desperately trying to keep up with the thoughts that were rapidly entering and exiting his mind. His eyes weren't as vibrant as they were before and the look on his face, like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, was a new addition. Her silent observations would have continued if someone hadn't entered the room.

Well more like four distinct people. Izzie who was clutching Alex's hand hard enough to leave some permanent damage, were followed by a tired looking Christina and a deer-in-the-headlights George. When they noticed her eyes were open they simultaneously let out a breath of relief.

"Damn Mer, you have more lives then a cat," came Christina's sarcastic way of praising the heavens her person was alive.

Derek seemed to notice just then that she was not in fact sleeping and his entire face flushed an unusual color.

A flood of; 'thank god's', and 'how are you feeling' diverted her attention back to her relieved friends.

"Yeah guys, I'm fine." She added with a small chuckle. Who knew near death experience number… three was it, could make her realize what a great group of friends she really had.

Derek coughed slightly, alerting the gang of his presence. He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but Christina interrupted.

"Hey McDreamy, I heard you punched out McSteamy after learning he was banging Mer," she smirked as the entire room grew silent and every mouth dropped open.

0000000000000

_"That's breaking rules number 1, __2, and 3." She said with her hand on her hip, and a small pout gracing her lips._

_"__Oh please, those rules were terminated the minute we __did the dirty __two__ week__s__ ago."_

_"Shut-up, we weren't supposed to start off like that__."_

_"Yea, maybe, but admit it, y__ou took__ advantage of me, I had way more__ scotch then you did tequila," his voice was slight__l__y louder then intended and the look of shock on her face proved she did not like it at all._

_She turned and after assuring that__ no one else was in the hallway, pulled him into an empty on-call room._

_"Mark Sloan, if you don't mind how about we** not **tell the entire hospital about our inappropriate scandal thing before we actually became a couple-thing."_

_"Hey, it's your thing, you get drunk and sleep with inappropriate men," he said with a shrug wrapping his arms around her petite frame and kissing the top of her head, "but it had better ended with me."_

_"Alex has really got to stop telling people that," she grumbled and could feel the vibration of laughter through his shirt. _

_"Anyway, we should probably not tell people about this… us just yet," she said, reluctance in her voice over his reaction._

_"I agree," he said nodding his head a little. She looked up in surprise and a smirk crossed his face._

_"The sex is definitely better when it's a secret," stepping back she slapped his chest a mock look of surprise on her face._

_"Besides I don't really look forward to getting punched by Derek… again… in front of the entire hospital," and with that she burst out laughing, her eyes sparkling._

_00000000000000000_

Derek Shepherd was never known for being blatantly sexy. He was the dorky sidekick, always Mark's wingman. Then, after getting into college and meeting Addison, he sort of drifted away from that image. After the affair he had met Meredith and he was done. She wanted her, all of her wrapped up in a nice, little dark and twisty package with a bow on top. But when Addison came back his responsibility did too and he knew that he had to try and make it work for the sack of his marriage.

When Addison had moved to California, he and Meredith had tried to get that happily ever after, and for awhile it worked, but then suddenly things got hard. Sometimes he really wondered if it really was the chase, if that's what made things exciting, but then the memories would hit and he knew it wasn't the chase.

00000000000000

_"I demand you tell me where we're going," he glanced over for just a second and the small pout on her lips almost made him give in to her._

_"You demand? I think you've gotten bossier," she couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face._

_"It keeps you in line remember," and she laughed, damn her laugh was contagious._

_"But seriously Derek, you literally dragged me out of the house, whilst I was in the middle of something very important and-"_

_"Oh please, you were trying to bake cookies and Izzie basically begged me to keep you out of the house before you burned it down,"_

_"Anyway," ignoring his comment, "I think I deserve to know where we're going!"_

_"Wow, bossy and demanding… feisty, I like it," he started to chuckle but stopped when he saw the scowl that has suddenly graced her petite face._

_"Okay, okay if you would stop with the evil looks of hatred, I'll give you a hint," his statement causing her face to light up._

_"Bubble…. Bubble… Swish," and the incredulous look from Meredith made him burst out laughing._

_"What the hell was that? Are you drunk?" he was laughing so hard, tears were forming in his eyes, consequently making him almost miss the left turn into the pet store._

_"No, no more dogs, ever, like at all," she said and he smirked at her defiance._

_"We're not getting a dog; we're getting a fish." _

_Her mouth opened and closed exactly two times; "We're getting a what?"_

_She really did seem genuinely confused. He blew out and impatient sigh._

_"You mentioned last week that as a child you never had a goldfish, which is like a right of passage for a child, and because I'm kind of afraid you would kill anything else, we're getting a fish."_

_He settled it with a shake of his head and opened the car door._

_"What the hell kind of clue was bubble, bubble, swish, a four year old could have come up with a better hint then that," she commented under her breath._

_"I heard that!"_

_Oh so that was kind of short and I'm kind of thinking this only makes sense in my head but I decided to change some parts while under the influence of heavy painkillers so go with me on it okay haha. Review and I shall be back._


	4. Chapter 4

_So I had the flu, like the really bad 'Crap, I'm dying' type of flu so that's my excuse for not updating and I'm sticking with it. Plus I had an idea and decided to bring this story in a totally new direction and I had to delete the remaining chapters and start from scratch. So I'm not sure if you really noticed but the quotes at the beginning of each chapter are all from Grey's Anatomy, in fact I think their from the monologues at the beginning and end of each episode. Okay, that had no relevancy but I had nothing to say so there. Just so you know, I haven't given up on any of my other like bajillion in progress stories, I've just been more or less... stuck with them. Anyway, enjoy and review. I still own nothing._

* * *

_Communication. It's the first thing we really learn in life. Funny thing is, once we grow up, learn our words and really start talking the harder it becomes to know what to say, or how to ask for what we really need._

Meredith Grey was in trouble. No scratch that, 'trouble' was your ex-boyfriend finding out you've been sleeping with someone else, and that said 'someone' was in fact his ex-best friend who slept with his ex-wife. _That _was trouble. Said new beau and ex being in the same room after fist fighting, was new territory.

Meredith Grey was in deep, shit.

0000000000000000

"_Our fish committed suicide. Oh god, my fish committed fishicide." She plopped down on the plastic chair next to him, ignoring the look of shock on his face._

_The shock didn't last long and his laughter filled her ears. She didn't bother looking at him, instead choosing to grab his water bottle, roll it across the courtyard, and continue to look around moodily._

"_Okay, first of all, that was extremely childish and now I will just have to drink yours. Secondly, is fishicide even a word?" This brought on a whole new round of chuckling and a small smile from Meredith, it quickly disappeared though._

"_I'm serious Derek, I told you that thing hated me and when I woke up this morning it had jumped out of the freaking bowl and onto my dresser."_

"_Aww babe, it didn't hate you. Besides fish have a tendency to jump out of things, that's how my first fish Shirley died."_

_An evil smirk spread its way across her face. _

"_Shirley?" _

"_Shut-up." _

"_So anyway I've made a new rule, there will be no more pets ever."_

"_Ever?"_

"_Ever," she finalized the decision with a nod of her head and a  
small kiss to Derek's cheek._

An hour before –

"Um… I'm going to go." Derek's face was still flushed but had suddenly taken on a serious tone.

Before he left he turned giving Meredith an angry look.

"We're talking later," and then he was gone.

"You're sleeping with McSteamy?" Izzie's voice pierced through the air.

"No," but at the unconvinced look Meredith received she added more.

"I'm dating Mark,"

"Wow, is… does… are you happy?" Izzie still looked uncertain of the whole situation.

"Yes," a simple answer for a simple question.

"And Derek…" George asked the fateful question, earning looks from the gang.

Really, Izzie and George were the only ones who didn't know about the relationship. It was impossible to keep secrets from Christina and Alex had found out when he walked in on a make-out session in a storage closet. After being threatened extensively, from both Meredith and Mark, that if he told anyone besides Lexie, who was deemed trustworthy, he would never reproduce.

So far Alex had kept quiet, knowing how Izzie and George would react if they realized they had been left out of the loop, but this last question had been on his mind for a long time.

"Is my past," her voice held a certain finality that stopped any other questions.

"Okay, then I'm happy for you,"

"Plus I hear he's amazing in bed," Christina said.

"Okay on that note I'm leaving," Alex said with a small shake of his head and a smirk.

"Oh, hey if you see Mark can you tell him I need to see him." Meredith asked as his fingers closed around the door handle.

"Will do, see you later."

After making sure she really was okay, they all left with promises of visiting later.

Christina was last out the door.

"Hey," she turned, her eyebrows raise expectantly.

"You should have been my emergency contact, I was just… I didn't want to worry you anymore," Meredith trailed off expecting.

And for a second, for a fraction of an instant, Christina softened.

"I'm your person, I'm supposed to worry," grabbing the handle she stepped out the door.

A second later it was thrown back open.

"Good luck with the McBitch fight that's inevitable," she said with a small smirk.

Meredith knew there would be a lot more talking later, but for now she was glad for the silence.

Her eyes fluttered shut, a small sigh escaping her lips.

She sensed him before she felt him. It was an acquired habit that they had both managed to pick up somewhere along the way.

"Hi," it came out softer then she meant for it to, but he greeted it with an equally soft kiss.

"Hey, I'm sorry for not being here when you woke up," her eyes met his, silently observing the cut that blemished his face.

"It's okay, you're here now, and I'm fine," she answered more for reassurance to him then anything.

"I was really worried," he grasped her hand, squeezing lightly.

"I could say the same," she said letting go of his hand to move his head slightly. After getting a better look at his face, she groaned softly.

"Christina told me that he hit you," and as an afterthought added, "and managed to tell him that not only are we together, which he already knew, but that we're sleeping together."

A small groan emitted from his mouth. "He was really pissed, and he's still got a hell of a right hook."

She chuckled, a smile mirroring the one that had appeared on Mark's face.

"Yea well, you're a big boy, I'm sure your fine," laughing again at the look of mock hurt he screwed his face into.

The door opened, but neither noticed the presence in the room until he cleared his throat.

"I suggest you step back, Sloan."

_Shit._

* * *

_Ahh that like really sucked; I know go head and tell me. I'm sure there are a bunch of mistakes that I didn't catch at two in the morning. Nothing really happened it was more of filler, used to clear some things up. So hopefully I can get the next chapter up faster but I make no guarantees. You know what helps me write faster though… reviews. So press that oddly colored button down there and let me know what you think._


	5. Undamaged

_Notes: So really I have no reason for completely ignoring all my stories except that I lost my muse. I lost my love of writing for awhile and I think it was because it became something I had to do instead of something I wanted to do. BUT I'm back and should continue with some speedy updates to make up for it. I also understand that a few of you were confused so I'm gonna try and clear that up:_

_Mer had a one night stand with Mark in New York, though that will be further mentioned in the next chapter, at the very beginning of her internship and then started a relationship with Derek without him ever finding out. Then everything happened through the end of season three, including Mark showing up and Lexie just appeared a little bit earlier. Gizzie is in the throws of a new relationship, and Burke has not left but may not be mentioned at all. If you have anymore questions PM me. I own nothing, all mistakes are mine._

* * *

_I could quit but here's the thing, I love the playing field._

She saw the way his body tensed when Derek's words finally connected with his thought process. The last thing Meredith Grey needed was another fist fight in her hospital room, so shed did the only logical thing possible.

"Mark can you let us talk for a few minutes," her voice held a sense of silent pleading.

If she didn't know him inside and out the flash of hurt that crossed his face would have been unnoticeable, but she did and her heart literally broke for him.

Their eyes connected for a spilt second and a message of silent understanding passed through the air, she needed to tell him on her own.

"Yea, I'm going to go down and get something to eat, want anything?"

"No, thanks though," she gave him a small smile.

"Okay, love you," he said.

"Love you, too," and then he was gone but not without giving Derek a glare from the doorway.

"So do you?" she looked surprised at his question, not fully understanding what he meant.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you – love him?" his voice was so quiet, so full of hurt.

"Yeah, I really think I do," she was going to try for complete honesty, lying always seemed to get her into trouble.

"And what about me, you said you loved me once, are you sure this isn't just one of your _flings," _he didn't mean it, really he didn't, he was just so… hurt. She wasn't supposed to move on, they were supposed to get married and build a dream house and have kids and a dog and be happy.

"I was scary and damaged and broken. I wasn't ready and _you knew that_. What happened to waiting, what happened to growing old together, huh? _You_ chose to move on, _you_ broke me, shattered me into a million pieces, _again._ And somehow I found someone who wouldn't do that, who understood me and accepted that I was not ready. I'm happy, actually, completely, deliriously happy, so you don't get to be mad at me for moving on from the damaged Meredith you left behind," she had started crying sometime during her speech and she stopped to calm the sobs rising in her chest.

"So yea, I loved you, but now I love Mark, and you do _not_ get to throw my past mistakes at me," finally, she had been waiting to tell him that forever. It felt good to finally be able to tell him.

"Fine, but I know Mark, and he will hurt you, and when he does I won't be there to glue you back together," he had never told a bigger lie in his life.

* * *

_So that was really short, less then to pages and I am usually averaging about two and a half, but if I had kept this chapter the way it was it would have been about five pages so I cut it, a little unevenly. Next chapter will definitely be longer and will have a… strange development plus a little flashback about the one night stand in NY yay hah. The quote at the very beginning is kind of a reason why Derek won't just give up Meredith. Review please._


End file.
